Killing Rasputin
Killing Rasputin is a stage musical. Cast *Jérôme Pradon - Grigori Rasputin *Hal Fowler - Prince Felix Yusupov *Leigh McDonald - Master of Ceremonies *Andrew Halliday - Dmitri Romanov *Meredith Braun - Princess Irina *Gay Soper as Tsarina Alexandra Plot In St.Petersburg,1915, the Romanov family rules Russia. The army, led by Dmitri Romanov (the nephew of the tsar), suppress an uprising in a small town. Later Dmitri is hosting a ball at the Winter Palace during which he claims his love for his cousin princess Irina. Irina's protestations are interrupted by the arrival of a holy man begging for money. Dmitri threatens to kill him if he doesn't leave. The man laughs,prophesying that if he is killed by a Romanov the royal family will be slaughtered and Russia will bleed for a lifetime. He leaves and a shaken Dmitri announces he and Irina are to be married, despite her protests. At the cabaret, the Master of Ceremonies introduces the evening's entertainment, Prince Yusupov,the richest man in Russia who is much despised by the Romanovs for his hedonistic life-style. Dmitri is both repelled & intrigued. Some days later, the holy man arrives at Yusupov's palace, introducing himself as Grigori Rasputin. Yusupov is overwhelmed by his charisma,especially when he proves his extraordinary power by healing the Tsarina's haemophiliac son Alexei. However, when Yusupov is at his most vulnerable Rasputin leaves him, having taken all he wanted from the prince. Now understanding what it means to betrayed, he declares his love to an astonished Irina as rasputin manipulates the Tsarina and begins his ascent to power. In Germany,1916, Dmitri is in the trenches of WW1, reading a letter from Irina. Back in St. Petersburg, Yusupov has converted part of his palace into a hospital for the war-wounded while Irina is helping him tend the injured. As they work together, realising how much they need each other, Dmitri is carried into the hospital,badly wounded. Yusupov leaves to the visit the Tsarina to put a stop to the slaughter. With Yusupov so changed, and Dmitri now back in Russia, Irina reflects on wants she wants. At the Palace, Yusupov begs the Tsarina to see what Rasputin is doing to their country,but she is blinded by gratitude for he has done for her son. Yusupov goes instead to Dmitri and tells him that to save Russia they must kill Rasputin. The people of St. Petersburg are losing patience with the system that has oppressed them for so long, as the Russian Revolution looms. Aware that time is running out, Yusupov invites the monk to his place using the one bait he knows Rasputin can't resist...Irina. The Prince prepares himself for what he believes to be his finest moral act; the killing of Rasputin. Musical numbers ;Act I *"Gospodi" - Ensemble *"World Hold Your Breath" - Dmitri and Ensemble *"Here It Is"/"You’ll Never Never Know" - MC and Yusupov *"Kyrie" - Rasputin and Ensemble *"Yusupov Soliloquy" - Yusupov *"To Love Is To Hate" - Rasputin *"Act 1 Finale" - Irina, Rasputin, Alexandra, Yusupov and Ensemble ;Act II *"If Only It Would Stop" - Dmitri and Irina *"So Nearly Perfect" - Irina and Yusupov *"Nothing Is The Same" - Irina *"He Heals The Pain" - Alexandra and Yusupov *"Tennis And Picnics" - Dmitri and Yusupov *"Liebling" - MC *"Come To The Street" - Ensemble *"The Invitation"/"Day Of My Life" - Rasputin and Yusupov Category: Stage musicals